Toy Story: A New Adventure
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: It has been a while since the adventures between a familiar cowboy and a Transformer. But, now, there are new toys with familiar faces, and a new threat rising in the ashes, that threaten everyone to destroy toys all over the world. Can they all team up and defeat the new threat?


It was an ordinary, typical day in November.

But this November, the magic begins with a surprising role.

Whenever adults and children are away, the toys come to life to carry out their own roles.

In a small, quaint house, in a neighborhood, two children and their mother decided to buy new toys.

Instead of going to a store to buy toys, they decided to visit an old friend of theirs.

But while they are gone, a toy from the shared bedroom, suddenly started to move…

And that toy is the same old toy cowboy that every toy knew.

The toy cowboy on the bed is a slender man with fair plastic skin.

He has brown eyes, hair hand-painted in brown that is attached to his head in plastic, rosy cheeks, thin brown eyebrows, a yellow shirt with red square outlines, a couple of white buttons vertically on his chest and each matching cuff link on both his cuffs.

His cowboy boots made from brown plastic with both each couple outlined cacti on both sides and black handwriting reading "ANDY" on his right boot sole, spurs made from gold plastic on both sides of his boots.

A holster made from brown plastic with a gold brooch with a red center on it dangles on his right side of his hip, a white vest with black cow spots all over, a red bandanna, blue jeans, a belt made from brown plastic with a buckle that has a bull design on it made from gold plastic.

His cowboy hat is made from brown plastic with a triangle-shaped brim, star-shaped badge made from gold plastic with small spheres on each tip and a word "SHERIFF" in the center, and a pull string on his back with a white loop attached to it.

He blinked his eyes, and glanced over at the door, looking cautious about who might enter the door.

When he heard the door lock from the front door, he fully got up from the bed he was placed onto, thinking to himself.

"Pull my string, they are going to get more toys?" he softly mumbled to himself, as he looks a little concerned.

He thought to himself for a moment, before glancing over in the room, calling out, "Okay, everybody. The coast is clear!"

After he called out that the coast is clear, slowly, the toys that decorated the room started to come to life, from everywhere in the room.

He got down from the bed that he was on top, landing on the ground, still looking worried, as another familiar toy walked up to him, placing his right hand on top of his shoulder.

He is a muscular electronic spaceman action figure.

The toy has fair skin color, blue eye color, and an outline of a swirl on his cleft chin, as a purple head cap and collar cover his entire head and neck.

A transparent and plastic space helmet was around his neck with purple buttons on both sides that open or close it.

It is gone because he did not close it.

His green torso consists of a light blue sticker that has the words "SPACE RANGER" and the Star Command symbol, purple straps connected to it, three oval buttons, one blue, one green, and one red, a yellow.

A name tag on his left-hand side of his chest says "LIGHTYEAR" above a red button that pops out purple plastic glider wings with red and white candy cane lining on the top of each and green ends with red and green flashing lights.

On his back, he has a white jet pack with a purple valve and green triangular accents and two black and yellow stickers.

One says, "DANGER," and the other says "JET EXHAUST."

His white arms have gray circular elbows and matching spheres at the end of his upper arms with black rings on it.

The gloves have purple lines on his knuckles and fingertips and green squares on the back of each.

His right arm has a red button on his upper arm with a yellow and black striped sticker that reads "LASER" and a red light on his right wrist.

His left arm has a Space Ranger symbol sticker on his upper arm and a communicator sticker in his wrist communicator and "MADE IN TAIWAN" engraved inside on his lid of the wrist communicator.

A black bending is wrapped around his waist with a thin green stripe that endlessly wraps around.

His white spaceman pants have matching collars at the bottom and gray spheres behind his knees and hold his white shoes with green toe accents, purple soles, and black handwriting reading "ANDY" on his right shoe sole.

"What's wrong, Woody?" he asked, sounding worried about his friend.

"It is about Aaren and Atsuko." he worriedly replied, the tips of his fingers at his mouth, as if he is chewing his fingers in worry. "What if they got a different toy that isn't like us? What if they got dangerous toys? What if they like those toys instead of us and throw us away!"

"Woody, calm down." a female's voice gently soothed him, gently bringing his head closer to a familiar face, gently smiling at him.

She is a slender young woman, with hand-painted hair in blonde, with blue eyes, fair "vinyl" skin, pink short-sleeved dress with both large skirt and corset that almost shows her breast cleavage, light blue bloomers, black "plastic" Mary Jane shoes, pink bonnet, and carrying a blue "plastic" cane.

"No one is going to abandon everyone." She softly spoke, easing Woody down from his worries. "If they pick a toy, that toy could know who they are."

Woody's eyes soften from the sound of her voice, his fears and worries slowly disappearing, looking away from her eyes in slight embarrassment.

"Oh, Bo." he softly spoke, glancing back at her. "I just got worried since the first time meeting Buzz. I'm worried they might be like him, or maybe start the whole thing over again."

Buzz glanced away from the two, looking slightly embarrassed about what happened all those years ago.

"Since they are already played with, they could already know who they are," Bo assured again, gently booping his nose with her first finger of her right hand. "Just like you."

"Bo, not in front of Buzz." Woody gritted, looking slightly embarrassed, as Buzz smiled.

"Let him look~" she softly purred.

The sound of change caught everyone's attention, and they looked, to see a piggy bank was standing on the edge of a cabinet, shaking its entire body to get everyone's attention from talking to each other.

The piggy bank is a pink plastic piggy bank, with a cork in his belly, two beady black eyes with eyebrows, and black hooves.

"Pardon me, I hate to break up all the conversations, but, THEY'RE HERE!" the piggy bank cried out, alerting everyone. "THEY ARE BACK FROM THE GARAGE SALE!"

In a panic, everyone scrambled back to their previous spots, as Woody scrambled back to his place on top of the bed.

As well as every toy scrambled back to their spots on the floor.

When every toy scrambled back to their spots, just in time for the door to be opened, with two kids walking in with two armfuls of a box.

The girl has fair skin color, steel-blue eye color, and long straight brown hair that is down to her shoulders.

She is wearing a light blue shirt with short sleeves, and black shorts down to her knees.

The boy looked exactly like the same to the female, except he is wearing a Digimon shirt, with cameo pants and black combat boots.

They placed the boxes down on the ground, after moving some toys to the side.

"Kids!" the mother called from the living room. "It's time for school!"

They both glanced to the door that they opened and called, simultaneously, "Okay!"

They picked up their backpacks, the female is a Barbie backpack, as the boy is a LEGO Ninjago backpack.

Grabbed their jackets hanging on the door of their room and ran out.

The female closed the door behind her back after the male ran straight to the living room.

When the coast is clear, Woody got up from the bed and sighed.

He got down from the bed and inched closer to one of the boxes, feeling nervous.

Before he could ask if there were any toys inside, someone spoke from behind his back.

" _Hello?_ "

He gave out a startled yelp, and whipped around, to see some toy behind him, looking different from the original toys he is used to.

The toy was like the exact character from the movie Big Hero 6, he once watched with the boy.

The character is a white plush toy, with some spots of gray in some areas, with black eyes.

He thought he was going to be an action toy.

The toy is up over Woody's height.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he exclaimed, sighing in relief.

" _Just an expression._ " the plush toy replied before he could say it.

He repositioned himself and moved his right hand in a circular motion as if he was waving hello to him.

" _Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion._ "

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Baymax." Woody greeted, tipping his hat. "My name is Woody Pride."

" _It is a pleasure to meet you too, Woody,_ " Baymax responded.

Suddenly, the box that was opened moved, as Woody jolted from the sudden thud.

"Didja get it?"

"Nope."

"Let me try."

Three voices came from the box as it moved again, as a sigh came from inside.

"Dagnabit!"

"Let's do this all together! One, two, three!"

The box tipped the side, this time, not tipping back.

The voices inside the box cried out in surprise, tipping on its corner, before going down towards where they are.

Woody and Baymax quickly ran away from the tipping box.

When they both are out of its way, the box landed on the ground, causing a large pile of toys spewing out.

"Ouch."

Some toys were from other movies, as one of the cars was on the top, the wheels moving around as if he was trying to get up.

It looked funny but embarrassing at the same time.

"How embarrassing this can be?" the car spoke, trying to get up.

Woody got up from his spot, noticing the struggling car trying to get up as some of them already got up.

"H-Here, let me help." Woody offered, as walked over to the upside down car.

The car heard him offer to help, so he stopped moving around, waiting for him to push him back to his wheels.

When Woody got over to his left side, he pushed the car over to his wheels with his strength.

After he got the toy back up to the right side, the car shook his body, before glancing up at him.

The car is painted red, with an orange and yellow lightning bolt design on his doors, along with the number "95" and a variety of sponsor stickers.

He has the Rust-eze logo on his hood, as well as on his spoiler and rear fenders.

On his yellow rear bumper written "Medicated Ointment."

He is down to Woody's knees and looked different than the other toy cars he experienced.

"Thank you very-" he thanked before stopping, noticing something was going on behind Woody. "Whoa!"

The car drove backward as Woody glanced behind, to see the other box tipped forward.

"INCOMING!" Someone shouted out, everyone scrambling in different directions.

Some car toys quickly drove to underneath the desk, as some dove behind cushions.

When the box crashed, many toys fell out, as a familiar one landed in front of the pile, bottom first.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" the toy exclaimed, rubbing her bottom.

After the box was empty, with some grumbles and some squirming, the toy in front of the pile slowly got up to her feet.

"That's going to leave a mark."

She represents a female action toy, except looks like a different person than from the action movies.

She has joints at her wrists, ankles, knees, fingers, elbows, pelvis, and her neck.

Her long brown hair and wires are made out of plastic, along with her skin and clothes.

"Stephanie?" Woody asked as some toys glanced over at him.

She glanced over at him and smiled.

Twisting her body around, she tipped her head, as if she is tipping her hat to him.

"Well, howdy there, Wood." she greeted, winking her left eye.

He softly chuckled and walked over to her, before noticing behind Stephanie.

Tilting his weight to the side, he looked at who is behind her, as she glanced over her shoulder.

Behind Stephanie, is another action figure, except he is a Transformer like Optimus Prime and the rest.

The robot is in a red and blue color scheme, the upper body being blue and the legs being red and copper.

He has a gray face with a red helmet and antennas of the same color, heavily detailed and designed with multiple plates and layers of pieces on top of each other.

The robot has two spheres shaped bases for the antennas, with dark red coloring around it.

He has a blue chest with windows and dark gray stripe on both of his ribs.

The robot has big, broad shoulders overlapping the arms, and thickly armored lowered arms.

There are two wheels attached to the back of his legs and held by his smokestacks.

And the remaining four wheels have attached the back of its lower legs.

In the middle of his chest is the symbol for the Autobots.

"Is that…" Woody spoke, before trailing off.

"Who?" Stephanie asked, feeling confused.

"Braedimus?"

The robot turned to Woody, revealing his blue optics, staring at him, before smiling.

" _It has been a long time, huh Woody?_ " he asked, his voice robotic like the rest of the Transformers.

Woody smiled and nodded his head, answering the robot's question.

"Yes, it has been a long time," Woody nodded.

Braedimus slowly got up to his feet, and he is the same exact size as Woody, except over his head.

"Okay!" a voice shouted, as Stephanie, Woody, and Braedimus glanced over at a toy version of the Scout. "What the f-"

"Language!" A voice snapped, tossing something at his head as he ducked. "¡Estúpido americano!"

He ducked as an eraser went over his head and landed on the desk behind him.

"Mamá," Stephanie spoke, placing her hands on Imelda's shoulders. "Calm down."

"Calm down?!" she snapped, turning to her. "We shrunk!"

She started blabbering in Spanish and Stephanie pinched her nose bridge underneath her glasses in annoyance.

"And the screaming now commences…" she softly mumbled.

People started speaking in different languages, cars driving in different directions, as Woody and Braedimus were talking to each other.

Annoyed, she joined her hands together and placed the tips of her thumbs in her mouth, whistling the sharpest pierce that anyone has listened to.

Everyone stopped and glanced over at her, covering their ears.

"Everyone! Calm down!" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Calm down?!" the Scout snapped. "That is the last thin' in mah mind unless we are dreamin' a bad dream!"

"No, we are not, and I am not the one who brought you all here," she assured.

"Zhen vho?" the Medic asked.

Stephanie paused and thought to herself, as Sora glanced around.

"I don't see any Heartless around," he spoke, walking up to Stephanie.

"'Heartless?'" Woody repeated.

"Small, ugly-lookin' things that take any hearts from other people." Stephanie described.

"Even toys?" Woody asked.

" _And robots?_ " Rodney asked.

"And cars?" Mater asked.

Stephanie paused and said, "Any livin' thing that is on Earth or any place."

Everyone nervously glanced at each other uneasily as Stephanie smirked.

"But there is a way to defeat them."

She picked up Sora's keyblade and pointed at it.

"Sora's keyblade here can defeat them in one minute or more," she explained. "But, he's not the only who is fightin' them."

She mentioned to Goofy and Donald.

"These two are helpin' too."

The Medic thought to himself for a moment, before asking, "Es zhere rules about seeing by other people?"

"Yeah, don't get caught by them," Woody replied, looking nervous. "Who knows what they'll do to us if we did get caught."

Stephanie cleared her throat, as he glanced over at her.

"Oh, sorry." he nervously chuckled.

"To be fair, they were humans." she pointed, as the toys gawked.

They looked at the other half of the people, as Chief Burns shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways," she pushed her glasses up to her face. "We need to find out what is goin' on around here and…"

She trailed off when she noticed something was off about in the room.

"Something is in here…"


End file.
